


The Girl With a Yellow Scarf

by MOMOpicperfect



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMOpicperfect/pseuds/MOMOpicperfect
Summary: He bullied her, He stole from her, and now four years later He's lied to her.When Amy Devoh was seventeen years old her mother was diagnosed with leukemia and on her eighteenth birthday, her mother gives her one last gift, a bright yellow hand knitted scarf along with a matching hat.  And on the night of her graduation, the yellow scarf mysteriously goes missing. Heartbroken Amy leaves for college, only to return four years later with a bachelor's degree in English. And she has her heart set on writing a book, but that doesn't go quite as planned and you'll have to read the rest to find out.Now I won't give you a hint but this is were Cole Santiago comes in. Amys longtime high school bully has finally manned up and feels like shit for how he treated this one girl in his high school class, and he feels that guilt every day when he opens his closet and sees the bright yellow scarf on top of his closet. His parents have just left him the family Publishing company in his hands and the first order of business is to hire a new publisher/editor and you only get three guesses as of to who gets the job.And if you need all three I have seriously misjudged my reader's intellectENJOY





	The Girl With a Yellow Scarf

Copyright  
This book is officially copyrighted which means if you try to rewrite this story and take official credit I can potentially sue you fanfics are ok as long as proper rights are given to the rightful author remember plagiarism is a crime.

Disclaimer  
If this book is similar to any other books I am sorry I was not aware of that at the time I started this book I did, however, do thorough research before starting this book so that is highly unlikely but shit happens.

Mature Content  
This book will include explicit language material so if you don't lie cussing I'm sorry but I will try to limit it when I am writing but I promise nothing.

Updates  
I plan to update whenever I have time I hope that over the summer I can update this book regularly with my other book but as of right now this book is not the main priority.

Haters  
Now let me tell you I love me some haters I have a shit load a school so I don't need it on the internet so as my mamma always told me if you don't have anything nice to. Say don't say anything at all.

Spelling errors  
Remember this is a DRAFT there will be spelling errors of all sorts so don't lose your shit over it after I finish this book I plan to edit so cool off.

Cover art  
I know the one I have now sucks a lot and I'm sorry so if you come up with anything better I would be happy to look at it.

Sincerely your author,

MOMOpicperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be whenever I can, do to my busy schedule that probably won't be often. But I hope somewhere in the summer they become more consistent when I have more time


End file.
